Roleplay:Forum/Bach and Bird
Jadon and Nat xP Meeting Jadon: Jadon wanders across the border into camp at a leisurely pace, he has his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a duffel bag in his right hand, having just gotten back from spending Christmas with his brother and mother in Washington State. He yawns feeling a bit of jet lag and pulls the hood of his favourite blue and white hoodie/jacket up a bit more against the cold breeze blowing through the trees. Looking down he notices a small stain on his denim jeans, he must have spilled something on them while on the airplane and not noticed. Looking around he was glad to see that Long Island hadn't gotten nearly as much snow as Washington state had, there was signs of it, but most of what the sun could touch had melted, so it was just clumps in the shade of trees and rocks in the forest. With so little snow he was starting to wish he had worn sneakers on the plane instead of his boots that he needed to wear while home, but he sighed, he was going to be at his cabin soon so it hardly mattered any more. Natalie: She sits on a semi-frozen log near the entrance to camp, a little cold in her oversized leather bomber jacket and jeans. She wasn't at all prepared for snow at camp, or at all, for that matter, and is rugged up as best she can. I her hands is a wooden photo frame with her step-mum and brothers in the picture. Her father is notably absent from the scene. She frowns down at the frame and the note that accompanied it. The gist of the note was that her family was fine, George was overseas somewhere not looking out for his sons. Natalie turns over the note and sits on it so she doesn't have to look at it any more, feeling contempt towards her father. As she blinks a tear back her ocelot and tiger cubs, Fenneck and Jonti, wander up to her, purring at her ankles. Jadon: As he takes a few more steps, at first he doesn't really notice Natalie, with so many people at camp these days he finds it hard to keep track of everyone, but when the tiger cubs move towards her, that peaks his interest a bit and he stops roughly 15 meters from where she's sitting. "Cute pets, I hope the tigers are vegetarian, cuz when they get big and massive it would suck if they started snacking on campers." He chuckles, a bit surprised that tiger cubs were allowed, but he seemed to recall something about allowing it as long as they are young, but having to move them when they get bigger. Natalie: Her head jolts up as she hears a voice, snapping her attention to Jadon. She's in no mood to talk however, after hearing the unsurprising (though still painful) news of her father's disinterest in his children. She grimaces and waves her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. When Jonti is older he's being moved to the forest to avoid that. Fenneck, however, can stay with me forever." She picks up both her cubs and plops them onto her lap, petting them. "Also, Fenneck's an ocelot, though I doubt you've ever heard of them before." Jadon: He shrugs and adjusts his grip on his duffel bag, "I've heard of them, never seen one though, they stay rather small don't they? But a bit bigger than house cats or something or other? Looks sorta like a mini leopard or something." he watches them trying to remember from school where tigers and ocelots were native from but he just couldn't remember and gives up. Suddenly not sure of what else to say he starts to feel an awkward silence creeping in. Natalie:Her eyes light up for a short second, pleased he knows something about ocelots. "Hey, you're right! And yeah, they get up to like, a meter big." She pauses, realising she's the outsider in this conversation, and desperately tries to convert it to feet. "It's roughly, uh, um, this big?" She gestures with her hands, looking flustered and more than a bit awkward with her cubs still on her lap looking up at her as if she's mad. Jadon: He thinks for a moment and realises she must think he's American, well he is as far as he's concerned, but having a strict Korean mother she made sure he knew how to convert and that he knew both systems of measurement, "OH I have a very Korean mother so, we were forced to learn all the systems of measurement and how to convert them. I'm lucky she's even letting me stay year round this time and do home school online, if my grades slip below an A average the tiniest bit she'll have me ganked out of camp faster than I could call the grey sisters taxi." He grins and chuckles at his own joke. Natalie: She nods slowly. "Mmhmm. lovely to hear you're an overachiever then, big guy." There is a less-than-subtle hint of sarcasm in her words, as she pushes her cubs off her lap and stands. "And, that you're Korean. Also good to know. I'm sure I'll need that information in the future." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, beginning to think Jadon came over simply to gloat, and found a great opportunity to do so. Fenneck purrs gently at Natalie's ankle then moves on to Jadon, rubbing up against his calf. Natalie can't help but shoot her cub a dirty look, as if he has betrayed her. Jadon: "Hey, it's not like I WANT to have a strict crazy Korean mother. Do you know what it's like to be yelled at and grounded over a B plus. I brought home a C once and she grounded me for a month. The second I turn 18 and she can't tell me what to do any more I plan on leaving home permanently and going off to do whatever I want, no more stupid school." He grumbles a bit at the end, having picked up on the sarcasm and as he can't stand school or his strict mother or his Korean heritage it definitely struck a nerve. Natalie:Fenneck hisses at Jadon and his sudden outburst, running back and cowering behind Natalie's legs. She glares at Jadon, angry he scared her cub. She uses a mocking tone towards him, mixed in with plenty of sarcasm. "You poor, poor baby. I would love to say you have my sympathy, but... you don't." She picks up the letter from her step mother, now soggy from being squished into frost, and scrunches it up. "At least you mother takes an active role in your life. unlike my father..." She trails off and sits down again, staring at he boots. Jadon: He shrugs, "I never said my life was worse than yours, but the grass isn't always greener on the other side, I'm sure there's people out there that have such horrible situations you and I couldn't possibly fathom them. I may not feel like I'm better off with her than without her, but I'm sure as hell glad I didn't have to live through severe physical or sexual abuse like one of my friends here at camp, or force to live on the street without a home like another one of my friends." He stops and decides it's not worth it, feeling she's being awfully hypocritical. Category:Bird of Winter Category:BachLynn23